


ЭкСпектер Патронум

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы Спектер подверг риску свой костюм только для того, чтобы составить помощнику компанию? Да не могло такого быть... "Ты не настоящий, - печально заключил Майк. - Я схожу с ума".</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЭкСпектер Патронум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ExSpecter Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32547) by Phoenix on cloud nine. 



Открыв глаза, Майк сразу понял, что все плохо. Его присыпало пылью, от которой он дико кашлял; казалось, грудь вот-вот разорвется. Значит, дело совсем дрянь.

Майк огляделся и заметил, что повсюду разбросаны обломки. В комнате царил беспорядок — стены обвалились, крыша прогнулась почти до самого пола, его сумку привалило камнями. Майк попытался освободиться, но обнаружил, что глыбы, зажавшие сумку, придавили и его тоже. Каждая попытка вырваться сопровождалась вспышками боли в руке и груди. 

Он прекратил двигаться и сфокусировался на том, что произошло. Майк шел на встречу с человеком, чье дело на общественных началах Харви перекинул на него. Здание было приговорено к сносу, и клиент надеялся оспорить решение в суде.

Что же, черт возьми, случилось?

\- Не напрягайся.

Майк завертел головой, вызвав этим очередной приступ боли, и увидел стоящего рядом Харви.

\- Харви? - удивленно захрипел он, когда пыль вокруг немного улеглась.

\- Единственный и неповторимый, - сказал Спектер, знакомым движением засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Ты собираешься мне помогать? - нахмурился Майк, зайдясь в очередном приступе кашля.

\- Как бы больно мне от это ни было, парень, но я не могу. 

\- Что? Что это значит? - запаниковал Майк. - Харви, помоги мне встать!

\- Майк, успокойся. - Харви опустился на колени так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне. - Я не могу. 

\- Почему? - стараясь не скулить, воскликнул Майк.

\- Я здесь, чтобы составить тебе компанию. - Харви с некоторым презрением стряхнул пыль со своего костюма. Чтобы Спектер подверг риску свой костюм только для того, чтобы составить помощнику компанию? Да не может такого быть...

\- Ты не настоящий, - печально заключил Майк. - Я схожу с ума.

\- Возможно, если у тебя приступ психоза, - согласился Харви. - Или если ты сильно ударился головой во время обрушения.

\- Я не... я не помню обрушения, - Майк коснулся рукой влажной части головы и зашипел.

\- Отличная работа, гений, - Харви закатил глаза.

\- Ты всегда говорил мне «дави, пока не заболит», - заметил Майк, стараясь хитро улыбнуться, но лишь вздрогнул от боли.

\- Ну, это был реальный я, - возразил Харви. - А я-галлюцинация говорит тебе прекратить причинять себе ненужную боль. И ты только посмотри на свой пиджак, - теперь уже в голосе Спектера прозвучала боль, когда он указал на лохмотья, в которые превратился костюм Майка. 

\- Нет, ты должен быть настоящим, только настоящий Харви будет меня воспитывать в ситуации между жизнью и смертью, - Майк в очередной раз попытался сбросить с себя обломки, но ничего не вышло. - Не хочу я видеть галлюцинации, поэтому просто уходи. Я и сам себе прекрасно составлю компанию, пока не подошла помощь.

Харви, нахмурившись, опустил глаза.

\- Никто не придет, да? - внезапно понял Майк. 

\- Шансов на помощь мало, - кивнул Спектер, - но я не верю в проигрышные ситуации, помнишь?

\- Мне не нужен вводный курс по "Стар Треку", - протянул Майк. - Но если ты всего лишь в моей голове, откуда ты можешь знать, что никто не спешит на помощь? Они могли выехать, ты мог выехать... - голос Майка резко оборвался чем-то очень похожим на всхлип. Он тут же пожалел о сказанном, потому что не хотел, чтобы Харви знал, насколько сильно он верит в людей.

\- Это слепая вера, - заметил Харви.

\- Неправда! - возразил Майк. - И хватит читать мои мысли!

Харви пожал плечами:

\- Ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я — одна из твоих мыслей. Я знаю все, о чем ты думаешь. Так что будем надеяться, что у тебя нет разных странных фантазий.

Майк усмехнулся и, как бы противно ему ни было, представил Луиса в одном полотенце в теннисном клубе. Он рассмеялся, когда услышал, как Харви застонал.

\- Это тебе за чтение мыслей! - победно заявил Майк. - Еще раз сделаешь такое, и я сдерну полотенце.

\- Тебе нужна помощь, - покачал головой Спектер. - Я не могу контролировать то, что слышу. Как и ты не можешь контролировать то, что я говорю. 

\- Но попытаться-то я могу? Если я представлю тебя, например... ну, не знаю, танцующим или еще что.

\- Не знаю, каким низким должен быть уровень сахара у тебя в крови, чтобы ты такое представил, - сказал Харви, - но если ты хотя бы попытаешься вообразить меня в балетной пачке, ты уволен!

\- Мда, настоящий Харви наверняка об этом узнает, - пробормотал Майк. Его глаза слипались от усталости.

\- Уж будь уверен! - прорычал Харви. - Черт, Майк, не вздумай спать!

Хотя он был всего лишь галлюцинацией, но тон был определенно спектеровский, так что Майк послушно открыл глаза.

\- Даже не собирался. Вот почему ты мне кажешься, да? Чтобы я не засыпал?

\- Может быть, - согласился Харви. - Любопытно, почему ты представляешь именно меня, а не кого-то другого из своих знакомых? Нет чтобы представить подружку, танцующую для тебя стриптиз, или Тревора, выбивающего из тебя дерьмо.

\- Понятия не имею. Может, ты мне скажешь?

\- Ну я, возможно, знаю, почему именно я здесь. Хотя это всего лишь теория... Я ведь не в курсе, что творится у тебя в голове каждый божий день.

\- Ладно, мистер Всезнайка, - прервал его Майк. - Так почему ты здесь?

\- Ты преклоняешься передо мной, - ухмыльнулся Харви.

\- Ага, мечтай, - проворчал Майк, отворачиваясь.

\- Не засыпай, - напомнил Спектер. - Ну а если нет, тогда почему я здесь?

В мыслях пронеслись десятки ответов. Я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой, ты уже однажды спас мою жизнь, я доверяю тебе, лучше тебя никто не справится. Ничего из этого Майк не рискнул бы сказать вслух.

\- О, как мило, - слегка насмешливо сказал Харви.

\- Хватит читать мои мысли! - закричал Майк. - Я понятия не имею, почему ты здесь. Если для того, чтобы раздражать меня, то поздравляю, тебе удалось. Просто оставь меня в покое!

\- Не могу, Майк, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Харви. - Я должен убедиться, что ты не умрешь.

\- И как ты собираешься это сделать? Конечно, ты телесный, но я сомневаюсь, что тебе каким-то образом удастся вытащить меня отсюда или позвать на помощь.

\- Телесный? Я что, твой патронус*?

\- Вообще-то я... подожди-ка... Ты только что подтвердил, что любишь Гарри Поттера?

\- Как ты уже заметил, я не реальный Харви. Я просто заглянул в твои мысли и вытащил подходящую.

\- Неважно, - фыркнул Майк. - Я все равно расскажу Донне, что ты любишь Гарри Поттера. ЭкСпектер Патронум!

\- Мило, - закатил глаза Харви. - Но Донна тебе не поверит — где доказательства? 

\- Но ты же только что... ай, ладно. Заткнись уже! Я ранен и умираю, дай мне спокойно нести чепуху, - сник Майк. Харви, к его удивлению, уселся рядом прямо в пыль. - Испортишь костюм. 

\- Оплатишь мне химчистку, - сказал Спектер. - А сейчас — подъем.

\- Что? - Майк огляделся. - Я вообще-то в ловушке, Харви! Если ты собираешься снять с меня эти камни, то вперед. 

\- Майк, ты можешь это сделать, - серьезно сказал Харви. - Я бы помог, если бы не боялся, что исчезну сразу же, как попробую.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Не думаю, что у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы сделать меня телесным. Как только ты напряжешь свой мозг еще больше, я исчезну. 

\- Ладно, - нервно пробормотал Майк. - Просто... просто стой там и ничего не делай.

\- О, так ты не хочешь, чтобы я исчезал? - победно усмехнулся Харви.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел Майк. - И не трогай ничего!

\- Есть, сэр! Но я не шучу, тебе придется встать.

\- Я пытаюсь! Но у меня болит рука и голова... я застрял!

\- Освободи левую руку, - сказал Харви, отходя назад. 

Майк медленно пошевелил левой рукой и заскулил, причинив себе боль. 

\- Хорошо, - мягко сказал Харви. - Теперь постарайся положить ладони на пол и перемести себя в сидячее положение. Помогай второй рукой.

\- Харви, я не могу, - всхлипнул Майк. Его ладони были скользкими от крови — он даже не знал, откуда она берется.

\- Нет, можешь, - спокойно возразил Харви. - Давай.

Харви протянул руку, но тут же отдернул ее обратно, когда Майк воскликнул:

\- Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал. 

Он покраснел и отвернулся.

\- Тогда тебе придется потерпеть до тех пор, пока реальный я не приедет за тобой.

\- Без обид, - горько усмехнулся Майк, - но я сомневаюсь, что реальный ты приедет спасти меня, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

\- Ты знаешь не больше моего, - возразил Харви, - но ты же представляешь именно меня. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что реальный я брошу тебя здесь?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Майк, - это слишком сложно. Я устал.

\- Не засыпай и делай так, как я сказал. Приведи себя в сидячее положение. Давай, - настаивал Харви.

Майк застонал, но уперся ладонями в щебень вокруг себя, тяжело подался вперед и вздрогнул, услышав полный страдания вскрик. Поморщился, поняв, что кричал он сам.

\- Харви, - всхлипнул он.

\- Знаю. Мне очень жаль, парень, - в голосе Харви звучала неподдельная искренняя боль. - Я знаю, что прямо сейчас помогаю искать тебя. Я сказал им, что у тебя была встреча с клиентом, и они видели, что здание по этому адресу обрушилось. Пока они сюда добираются, тебе придется позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Сможешь?

Майк кивнул и, превозмогая боль, сумел сесть и сбросить с себя часть обломков.

\- Молодец, - с гордостью сказал Харви. - А теперь все, что тебе нужно сделать, это постараться переместиться куда-то, сможешь? 

Майк покачал головой и прислонился к колонне позади себя.

\- Ладно, они найдут тебя и здесь, - успокаивающе сказал Харви. - Но тебе все равно нельзя спать, потому что когда они появятся, ты должен будешь позвать на помощь. Вот знал, что нельзя посылать тебя на встречу с клиентом! 

\- Страшно подумать, насколько хорошо я тебя знаю, раз представляю именно так, - устало сказал Майк. - Скажи еще, что это моя вина.

\- Это вина Джейка Хэншоу, - сердито сказал Харви. - И я уверен, что когда настоящий я узнаю об этом, я засужу его самого, а не того, с кем Хэншоу собирался судиться насчет этого здания.

\- А где Джейк? - спросил Майк, озираясь.

\- Ты приехал первым, - пояснил Харви и, посмотрев вниз, нахмурился. - Либо оставайся в сознании и думай усерднее, либо привыкай к тишине.

Он показал на свою руку, которая становилась прозрачной. Майк побледнел и закрыл глаза, видимо, задумавшись.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - прошептал он, ненавидя себя за слабость и отчаяние, звучащие в голосе. - Пожалуйста, побудь здесь.

\- Я останусь до тех пор, пока ты находишься в сознании, - пообещал Харви. Здание содрогнулось и внизу раздался зловещий треск. - Думаю, нам нужно начать двигаться.

\- Может, захватишь меня и улетишь отсюда? - вяло предложил Майк. - Разве призраки так не делают?

\- Я галлюцинация, а не призрак, - поправил Харви. - А тебе нужно двигаться. Давай, я знаю, что ты можешь. Готов?

\- Харви, я устал! - захныкал Майк. - Я не хочу, чтобы сейчас кто-то указывал мне, что надо делать. Представлю кого-то другого!

\- Удачи с этим, - пробормотал Харви, засовывая руки в карманы и с беспокойством глядя на Майка. - Майк, Майк, прекрати!

\- Хватит читать мои мысли, Харви, - концентрируясь, ответил тот.

\- Серьезно, хватит. На самом деле ты не хочешь, чтобы появились твои родители, - Харви дернулся вперед, намереваясь положить руки на плечи Майка, но вовремя остановился, видимо, осознав, что не сможет к нему прикоснуться.

\- А почему нет? - прохрипел Майк. - Мне больно, мне страшно и я просто хочу, чтобы кто-то меня успокоил. И если уж я могу видеть галлюцинации, я хочу такие, какие не увижу в нормальном состоянии.

\- Твои родители мертвы, - мягко сказал Харви. - Ты не видел и не слышал их много лет. Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно тебе придется концентрироваться? Просто потерпи меня еще немного, хорошо?

Майк вздохнул, но кивнул:

\- Я правда устал.

\- Тебе нужно двигаться, - настаивал Харви. - Сделай это для меня, ладно?

Майк снова кивнул и попытался оттолкнуться от пола. На полпути он замер и медленно осел обратно.

\- Я не могу, Харви. Прости.

\- Ничего страшного. Думаю, что я скоро буду здесь.

\- Ты не стал бы рисковать своим костюмом, - язык Майка заплетался.

\- Для тебя рискнул бы, - твердо сказал Харви. - Но ты не сможешь использовать это против меня, потому что я не реальный, а вообразить ты мог что угодно.

\- Юрист до мозга костей, - тихо сказал Майк, закрывая глаза. Внизу послышался шум, стук молотков и голоса. - Ты еще здесь?

\- Возможно, - так же тихо ответил Спектер. - Майк, ты засыпаешь. Оставайся в сознании или я исчезну.

\- Прости, - парень открыл глаза и уставился на галлюцинацию. - Спасибо, что побыл со мной. 

Губы Харви изогнулись в улыбке:

\- Это был не мой выбор. Держись, я уже рядом.

\- Спасибо, что побыл со мной, - повторил Майк.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвались голоса.

\- Майк Росс? - один из них принадлежал пожарному, который смотрел на Майка сверху вниз. Рядом уже суетились санитары, прикидывая, можно ли его перемещать.

\- Да, - прошептал Майк. На него надели шейный бандаж и он смог оглядеться вокруг. Харви не было. - А где Харви? Он тоже был здесь, вы должны убедиться, что с ним все в порядке!

\- Харви Спектер? - переспросил пожарный. - Он снаружи. Полиции пришлось его задержать, потому что он пытался пройти внутрь вместе с нами. А тут его не было. Проверьте рану у него на голове! - Он кивнул фельдшеру. Та раздраженно закатила глаза, ясно давая понять, что уже все сделала. 

\- Я сделал то, что он сказал, - пробормотал Майк, пока его укладывали на носилки. - Я двигался... я убрал с себя обломки...

И затем он потерял сознание. 

***

Когда Майк наконец пришел в себя - видимо, из-за лекарст, он застонал.

\- Майк? - Рядом снова был Харви.

\- Харви, - выдохнул парень, улыбаясь. - Я двигался, как ты мне и сказал.

\- Майк? - Тот недоуменно посмотрел на помощника. - Я не просил тебя двигаться.

\- Нет, просил! Ты... - Майк затих и огляделся по сторонам. - Я в больнице.

\- Да, - раздраженно подтвердил Харви, - а клиент — нет. 

\- Джейк? Где он?

\- Он выбрался из здания вовремя. Сукин сын даже не позвонил в службу спасения, потому что не хотел, чтобы люди узнали, что его здание могло кого-то убить. - Харви оборвал себя на полуслове и посмотрел вниз: Майк накрыл его руку своей. - Что случилось?

\- Ты мой патронус! - весело сказал он. - ЭкСпектер Патронум!

\- Так... я уверен, что все-таки «экспекто», но неважно. Надо позвать врача.

\- Ты же настоящий, да? - с отчаянием в голосе спросил Майк. - Ты настоящий?

\- Более чем, уж будь уверен, - Харви нажал на кнопку вызова доктора.

\- Не уходи, - тихо попросил Майк. Он быстро отдернул руку, опасаясь, как бы Харви снова не исчез.

\- Эй, посмотри на меня, - Майк послушно поднял взгляд, удивленный тем, что реальная твердая рука бережно обхватила его запястье. - Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

Майк кивнул и улыбнулся:

\- Ты действительно любишь Гарри Поттера. Я так и знал! Бьюсь об заклад, что твой патронус - это медведь или, может, лев. Точно, думаю, это лев. Или пантера? А у Донны наверняка выдра, как у Гермионы. Или, может, лиса.

\- Да ну? - еще раз нажав кнопку срочного вызова врача, спросил Харви. - Что-то должно было навести тебя на эти мысли. И какой же патронус у тебя?

\- Ты, - просто ответил Майк.

\- По-твоему, это лучший выбор? - мягко улыбнулся Харви.

\- Да. Но вряд ли в ближайшее время тебе придется сражаться с дементором.

\- Не знаю, - сказал Харви, когда в палату вошел доктор. - С тобой возможно все.

\- Ты все равно победишь, - заверил Майк - и так и не отпустил его руку до ухода врача. Просто чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что его Харви совершенно точно телесный.

===  
 _*Патронус (от patronus — покровитель) — магическая сущность, вызываемая заклинанием «Экспекто патронум». Служит как защита от дементоров. Может быть выражена как просто облако серебристого пара, так и обретать различные формы (так называемый «телесный патронус»). «Телесные патронусы» принимают обычно вид какого-либо животного, соответствующего характеру вызвавшего его волшебника. Для вызова патронуса нужно вспомнить самые счастливые воспоминания, иначе кроме вспышки света ничего не получится. (с) Гарри Поттер Вики_


End file.
